An Alternate Another
by When the Sun Rises
Summary: If you want to change your future, then change your direction. A Contestshipping one-shot


Hello, everyone! I hope you're having a good day. With the new Pokémon games introducing alternate realities and dimensions to us, I can't help but be inspired. I hope you like what this inspiration helped me create. As a sidenote, I've never played Pokémon Colosseum or Pokémon XD. I just studied whatever information I could find about them on the Internet and based this story on their exciting concepts.

Enjoy!

PS: Listen to "Compass" feat. Merethe Soltvedt by Two Steps from Hell. I was looking for a song to help me set the mood for the story, and this one actually moved me to tears.

* * *

"Drew!"

May's throat ached from her frantic sprint, but she couldn't stop running. Her husband was so far away. When she finally reached him, her hand landed in a pool of blood.

"M-May," Drew croaked. He slowly lifted a hand to her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

"Oh my gosh, Drew," May whimpered, taking his bloody hand into hers. "I'm sorry I...I couldn't make it. I—"

"Shh," Drew hushed. "Don't blame yourself. Just smile for me."

May's tears streamed down to his palm, "Wh-What?"

"Please," Drew implored. "I want it to be the last thing I see."

"No!" May shook her head. "Don't say things like that! I'm going to get you out of here. You're going to be oka...Drew?"

Drew's hand started to fall from her face. May caught it with her other hand.

"Drew!" she called.

Her husband's eyes were open but had dulled a shade or two. When May realized they were no longer looking at her, her body quivered with sobs.

"Oh no," she lifted Drew's hand to her eye. "Oh gosh, Drew, no! N-No!"

A small green creature glided through the air, its baby blue eyes glazed by the destruction below it. It had never seen such horrors in its life. Surely there must be a way to end the suffering, it thought.

That was when it zeroed in on a couple in the middle of a desert. A man laid flat, his eyes lifeless. A woman was crouching above him, her eyes so sad. The green creature felt its heart drop and descended to the couple.

May's eyes were still flowing with tears when something fluttered to her vision. Green skin, small antenna…

"W-Wait," she croaked. "I know who you are."

The green creature beamed and spread its arms. The last thing May had seen before everything disappeared was a flash of light.

~.~

May groaned and shielded her eyes. When she lowered her protective arms, she was greeted by the shimmering blue color of the sea. "Huh?"

"May look out!"

"Wha—ow!"

May hissed and rubbed the sore spot on her head. When she searched what had hit her, her eyes narrowed at the pink frisbee sticking from the sand.

"May are you alright?"

May froze. That voice. It couldn't be.

"That was quite a hit you took," a tall boy with dark skin commented.

"Yeah, that looked like it hurt," a trainer with a hat chimed in.

"Pika-pi," the pikachu on his shoulder murmured.

"You okay, May?" a shorter boy with glasses asked.

May stepped back. She recognized the speakers as her old traveling companions, Ash and Brock, and her younger brother, Max. But they were children, she noted. Then she looked down at herself and paled. So was she.

"I hope that frisbee didn't hit you too hard."

May gasped.

"You can't win the pokémon contest with a cheesy act like that."

May immediately turned around. A green-haired trainer wearing a purple jacket and teal pants was making his way to her. "D-Drew," she spoke out.

"Wait, you know him?" Max blinked.

"Who is he?" Ash asked.

The younger version of May's husband flicked his bangs. "If you must know, I'm Drew. Pokémon coordinator," he shared.

"Really?" Ash beamed. "That's just like you, May!"

"Please, no comparison," Drew turned away. "You see, you and your pokémon here. You got no style!"

May would've defended herself like she did two decades ago but was still trying to process what was happening. She vaguely heard Max and Ash defending her before they demanded where she was going. She was running away.

"May!" Ash called out.

"Hey, May, come back!" Max added.

But May's ten-year-old body continued to run until she could no longer hear their voices. As happy as she was to see them again, this wasn't the way she wanted to do it. She was just in reach of her husband's body when the green creature, Celebi, she remembered, sent her back to her childhood. She didn't know why it sent her to this exact period, but there was only one way to find out.

After a quick stop to research what the Internet knew about the pokémon, May decided to head to the closest forest she could find. Celebi was said to be found in such a setting, so it was the best chance she had to find it. She assured her brother through text that she was out to take care of something. After she had her friends' approval, she started her search.

"Celebi!" she called out to the trees. "Celebi, where are you!"

May searched but saw nothing. She thought about calling her beautifly to aid her and then remembered that she had left her with her friends. May grunted and freed her remaining companion.

"Torchic!" the chick pokémon chirped.

"Oh, Torchic," May cooed and scooped him into her arms. "I can barely remember the days you were at this stage. You and I were both so...different."

Torchic tilted his head, ruffling his yellow feathers in the process. "Chic?"

"N-Nevermind," May placed Torchic back onto the ground. She shook away her remaining nostalgia before adding, "I need your help finding this pokémon named Celebi. It's small, green, and have antenna sticking from its head. Will you help me?"

"Torchic, tor!" Torchic hopped.

"Great!" May grinned. "Let's go!"

The duo searched the woods until the skies began to darken. It got so late that Max called his sister to come back to them. But May was adamant. Max, Drew, and everyone else she loved were going to be in danger. If she was sent back in time to save them, then she wouldn't rest until she did.

"Tor!"

May cocked her head and turned to her right. "Torchic, you found something?"

"Torchic!"

May immediately charged after her pokémon and prepared her heart for answers. What Torchic found was indeed small, green, and had things sticking from its head. But it wasn't Celebi.

"Well, why am I not surprised?"

May scanned the clearing Torchic brought her into and spotted Drew and his roselia. She assumed the partners were training until Torchic barged in.

"Only a trainer like you can be irresponsible enough to leave your pokémon unsupervised," Drew flicked his hair. "Then again, your friends did the same when they let you run off like that."

May grunted and collected Torchic into her arms. She loved her husband, she really did, but she didn't miss his snide remarks. But she didn't have time to put him in his place. She had to find Celebi.

"I'm sorry," May managed to say, "but I have t—"

Color drained from her face. Something was making its way toward them, something she immediately recognized.

"Watch out!"

Drew yelped when May shoved him to the side. He was about to ask why she would do such a thing when he saw what she was glaring at. It was a makuhita, only its body was cloaked in a dark aura that made his stomach turn.

"No," May stood up. "You're not taking him away from me again. Torchic, use Ember!"

"Tor," Torchic leaped into the air, "chi-chi-chi-chi-chi-chic!"

The makuhita groaned and staggered back.

"Now finish it off with Peck!" May added.

"Tor," the chick charged with a sharpened beak, " _chic_!"

"Mak!" the pokémon fell onto the ground. When May and Torchic neared it, it disintegrated into nothing.

"That was close," May sighed. "Thank you, Torchic."

Torchic turned around and hopped. "Chic!"

"Wow," Drew stood up from behind her. "You saved my life."

May turned to face him. Tears bordered the lines of her eyes, but she forced them not to fall. She would lose this control if she said something, so she turned and headed to where the makuhita had come from.

"Hey, wait!"

May continued to run, but Drew was faster than she thought. He was in front of her in a matter of seconds. When she tried to pass him, he blocked her way. "Let me pass," she ordered.

"Not until you explain yourself," Drew stated. "First of, what was that thing and what did you mean by 'You're not taking him away from me again!'? We just met!"

May bit her lip and stepped back. "You don't want to know."

"Yes, I do."

"You'll think I'm insane."

"I'll be the judge of that. Now tell me what's going on!"

May groaned and slumped. If there was anything she knew about her husband that never changed, it was that he was as stubborn as a tauros. He never backed down from anything, especially if it concerned the lives of the ones he cared about. She weighed her options. If she delayed her answer, then he would continue stalling and wasting her time. If she did answer, he might think she was as insane as she had warned he would and leave. She had to take that chance but make it quick. Time was ticking.

"Okay," May conceded, "but you have to promise me that what I say stays between us. Got it?"

She returned Torchic into his poké ball and tucked the sphere into her bag for emphasis. To her surprise, Drew did similarly to his roselia.

"There," he demonstrated. "Now tell me."

May leaned back against a nearby tree and took a deep breath. "I'm from the future," she started. "A dark, terrible future."

She paused to gauge Drew's reaction. His expression had a mixture of shock, disbelief, and wonder. He wanted more information, she deduced. So she continued.

"About 13 years from now, monsters called shadow pokémon will wage war against the world. Traveling, being the top coordinator—none of that will matter. Everything will change so that everyone can survive."

Drew's expression became darker as he crossed his arms. He didn't look like he believed her nor wanted to. But May could see fear in his eyes, and she almost forgot what they looked like when they had nothing at all.

"I've been sent back in time by a time-traveling pokémon called Celebi," she went on. "I don't know why it sent me here, but I'm guessing it's so that I can stop the war. The makuhita that tried to attack you was a shadow pokémon, something that isn't supposed to exist until more than a decade later. If there's a chance I can save our future today, you have to let me pass."

The mention of the strange makuhita seemed to have resolved Drew's doubts. May relaxed a bit at this and waited for him to let her through. But he didn't.

"What about _me_?" Drew asked. "Who am I to you in the future?"

May's eyes squeezed shut. She took a deep breath as a sharp pain struck her heart. "We were rivals," she started, "but then we fell in love and got married."

That softened Drew's expression, but not that much. He didn't love her yet, so the answer made him feel uneasy.

"I know it's hard to believe because you're such a jerk and I'm so happy-go-lucky," May went on. "But we have more in common than we thought. We made it work and...made it last."

Drew detected her hesitation and tensed. He scrutinized the brunette until he connected the scattered clues in his mind.

"Something happens to me," he stated. When May cringed, his eyes flared. "Tell me!" he demanded. "What happens to me?"

"You die," May croaked. She cupped her mouth and turned away, leaving Drew to gape. "You were attacked by a shadow pokémon and I...didn't make it in time to save you. Your dead body was the last thing I held before Celebi sent me back here."

Drew wasn't able to speak. His eyes were wide and his mouth hung open. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Not only was this girl claiming to be his future wife, she was also claiming he would die in her arms.

"You don't have to believe me," May stepped forward. Her voice was firm, fortified by the reminder of her mission. "You just have to let me go. Go back to the resort and stay there. If I succeed in my journey, then none of the things I've said will happen."

She turned to continue her mission. But then a hand grasped her shoulder, and she almost claimed it to cherish how it felt on her skin.

"If what you're saying is true, then I'll help," Drew declared.

May's eyes became sharp. "N-No!" she sputtered. "You can't come with me! You have to go back!"

"Well, too bad, I am," Drew crossed his arms. "And if you really know me as much as you said you do, then you'd know I'm not going to let this go."

"Well, _too bad_!" May remarked. Drew might be stubborn, but so was she. "You're going back to the resort, and that's final!"

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"I just did!"

"And what makes you think I'm going to listen to you?"

"Because I can't lose you again!"

Drew inched back. May lowered her head, shaking it tiredly.

"I literally had your blood in my hands, Drew," she lifted a palm. "I can't...I can't do it again, Drew. I can't...lose you again."

Drew didn't give a verbal response at first. While looking down, May saw him clench his fists. "Fine."

She lifted her head. "What?"

"If you really want to do this alone, then go," Drew granted. "I won't stop you."

May didn't know what to say. Drew was so compliant, it wasn't natural. But she couldn't stand there thinking about it any longer. Drew was making things easy for her for once. And at a time like this, she couldn't be more grateful.

"Thank you, Drew," May bowed before running off.

She wanted to hug him for his compliance, maybe even more. But they were still children at this age and were yet to be together. If she was going to see her husband again, her _real_ husband, she first had to make things right.

As if guided by an unknown source, May quickly discovered a small temple. She had never seen it before and didn't know if it would aid her, but she took a chance and started making her way up the steps. Once at the top, she spotted something glimmering on a wall.

"What is that?" May asked aloud.

When she approached the mysterious object, she saw a wooden wind instrument that had what looked like a poké ball attached toward the end of it. She picked the instrument up and studied its detailing.

"Hand it over to me, child."

May gasped and looked up. Just emerging from the staircase was a tall man in white armor. May narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Who are you?"

"My name is Cipher," the man answered. "I don't know who you are nor care. You have something that belongs to me."

May's blood ran cold. Cipher. Why did that name sound so familiar?

"Give it to me," Cipher started making his way to her, "or there will be dire consequences."

May grunted and clutched the instrument to her chest. "What are you going to use it for?"

"That's none of your concern."

May tensed when Cipher towered over her form.

"Now give it to me," he ordered.

May growled. "No!"

Cipher yelped when she kicked him in the side of his knees. He collapsed onto the ground, allowing May to run over his body and escape down the stairs.

"Oh no, you're not," Cipher slowly stood. He took a poké ball out and tossed it into the air. "Go after her, Salamence!"

May had just reached the bottom of the stairs when a loud roar echoed through the forest. A large blue dragon with red wings was hovering above her. It was cloaked in a dark aura, just like the makuhita.

May's first instinct was to get Torchic's poké ball. Then she realized she couldn't because she was still holding the wind instrument. Cipher seemed very threatened by it being in her possession. What if it was because it could defeat him?

Without nothing else to lose, May held the instrument to her mouth and blew. A gentle, high-pitched tune resounded through the air. When the sound waves reached Salamence's ears, it roared and collapsed onto the staircase.

"No!" Cipher cried.

May watched in wonder as the dark aura surrounding Salamence started to disappear. When it did, a yellow glow emanated from the dragon-type before the pokémon looked around in confusion.

"You little brat," Cipher seethed from the temple. "Don't think you're safe because the shadow went away. Salamence, get that flute!"

Salamence snapped out of his reverie and locked eyes with May. He snarled with bloodlust before charging toward her.

"Solarbeam!"

May gasped when a yellow beam of light shoved the dragon pokémon toward a grove of trees. When she searched for the source, she spotted Drew and Roselia.

"Now use Stun Spore and Petal Dance!" Drew added.

With such a combination, Roselia not only managed to paralyze Salamence, but she also reduced him to critical condition.

"No!" Cipher stomped. He ran down the steps to return Salamence into his poké ball. "This isn't the end," he glared at May. "I _will_ get that flute, and you will _pay_ for getting in my way!"

Drew returned Roselia as Cipher disappeared into the trees. He approached May to ask if she was alright. Then he spotted the instrument in her hand. "What is that?" he asked.

May lowered the object to re-examine it. "His salamence was a shadow pokémon until I blew this," she said. "He really wanted this and now I know why. I think I figured it out! Celebi sent me back to this day because it was the day Cipher was going to steal this flute. No wonder we couldn't defeat his pokémon in the future. He stole the only thing that could stop him."

Then, after remembering other things from the future, her face contorted into an angry expression.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded. "I thought you said you were going back to the resort!"

"I said I wouldn't stop you from going alone," Drew corrected. "I didn't say I wouldn't follow you."

May grunted and raked her head. "Why can't you just _listen_ to me?" she fumed. "You could've been killed!"

"But I didn't," Drew remarked. "In fact, if I didn't follow you, _you_ would've been killed. I'd be grateful if I were you."

May gaped. "I...okay," she conceded. "Thank you."

Drew's expression softened as he gazed into her eyes. He started to raise a thumb to her face, and May closed her eyes, waiting to feel it there again. But then something strange happened. When Drew's fingertips grazed her skin, they phased right past her cheek.

"What the?"

May opened her eyes and turned to his hand. Surely enough, his hand was going through her body. When she looked down to see herself, she could see the grass and trees through her arms and shoes.

"What's happening?" May asked aloud. Then, when the flute slipped past her hand and landed on the ground, it clicked. "The future that I came from must be disappearing," she guessed. She grinned at Drew. "We did it! We changed the future!"

"But what's happening to you?" Drew asked. " _What_ will happen to you?"

May opened her mouth to answer, but then her body disappeared completely, leaving Drew alone with the flute.

~.~

May covered her mouth as her head spun. What had happened to her to make her feel so nauseated?

"There she is."

Like a smelling salt, the deep masculine voice snapped May from her spell. When she looked around, she saw herself sitting on a couch of a modern living room. Beside her was a tall, green-haired man cradling a baby.

"Looks like your mommy's staring off into space again," the man tickled the infant's stomach with a finger. "Why don't you show her how to focus again, Dahlia."

The baby girl gurgled before reaching out to May. May only gaped at her, and then to Drew, whose amused expression turned into a confused one.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Drew," May quivered.

She really looked at him before turning to the baby. If the baby was supposed to be her daughter, then did that mean…

"Oh, Drew!" May stood and threw her arms around his shoulders. "I can't believe it," she murmured into his hair. "You're alive and we...have a child!"

Drew gave her an even more confused look when she sat back down on the couch. Then, after replaying certain memories in his head, smiled. "You're the May that went back in time, aren't you?" he guessed.

May blinked. "Huh? B-But...how did you…"

"After you disappeared over twenty years ago, you reappeared in a body that fits this timeline," Drew explained. "You retained your memories and tried to explain what you knew to the police. The only one that listened was the International Police. We gave up coordinating for a while to help them track Cipher and cure the pokémon under his shadow. The flute saved a lot of lives, May. If you hadn't gone back in time, things wouldn't be as peaceful as they are today."

May's eyes and mouth were wide open. Not only was she overwhelmed with joy that her mission succeeded, but she was also overwhelmed by curiosity. What was her life now that the war with shadow pokémon never happened? What were the exact events that replaced the ones in the other timeline? Also…

"What do you mean ' _we_ gave up coordinating'?" May asked.

Drew smirked. "Like I had said back then, May, I wasn't going to let you go through this alone."

"But you barely knew me back then!" May reminded. "How could you have given up your passion for someone you just met?"

"Well, the fact that you saved my life persuaded me. The risk of a world-tearing war was pretty convincing too," Drew answered. "But I eventually realized that those weren't the only reasons. My _future wife_ needed my help. Sure, I wasn't so sure about that at first considering my popularity with women," he paused to watch May roll her eyes, "but I took a leap of faith, and I'm glad I did. My life had never been as exciting as it did when you came into my life. And I'm glad that in this life and the other, we were meant to be together."

May's eyes started to water again only this time, she didn't stop the tears from falling down her cheeks. Drew lifted a hand to wipe them away, and she gripped it to cry into his fingers.

"You have no idea...how happy I am that you're alive," May sobbed.

Drew smiled and scooted closer to his wife. Then, careful not to hurt the baby, leaned in to plant a deep kiss on May's lips. "I'm glad we're _both_ alive," he shared. "Because now we have another mission to fulfill."

"Oh?" May wiped away her tears. "What's that?"

"Make sure Dahlia's future is safe," Drew smiled and raised their daughter.

May grinned widely before taking their baby into her arms. Tufts of green hair sprouted from Dahlia's scalp, while her eyes glimmered in sapphire blue. The little girl balanced her parents' traits beautifully. May could only wonder which personality their daughter would inherit more.

"Dahlia," she stroked the baby's cheek with her thumb. "How appropriate."


End file.
